Mobile stations are generally statically assigned a home agent for a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) session. Standards and protocols, such as the Telecommunications Industry Association-Electronic Industries Alliance-Interim Standard-835-A (TIA/EIA-IS-835-A), statically assign the home agent and prevent effective load balancing. As a result, one home agent may be extremely busy while another home agent within the same home network may be idle. This results in an inefficient use of the resources and, possibly, a degradation in the service provided to the mobile station (MS) users. Furthermore, if the statically assigned home agent fails, such as a hardware and/or software failure, the MS is likely to be without mobile IP services.
Thus, a need exists for a method and an apparatus that dynamically assign a home agent to mobile station for a mobile IP session.